bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppy Home!
Guppy Home is the 8th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot The Electronicles help the Bubble Guppies build a new home for them to live in. Trivia * Bloomie meets the Bubble Guppies and Bubble Puppy for the first time. * Mr Kahani mentions the events from Robots and Guppies!. * The Lobster Robbers' first appearance in the series. * Roscoe and Dotty's first appearance in the series. Characters * Loundrel * Gloobert * Splattery * Flatterine * Squildling * Cadabrin * Mr Kahani * Bloomie * Roscoe * Dotty * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mia * The Crabby Patrol * Lobster Robbers * Shine (mentioned) * Kaylee (mentioned) Story The episode begins in the Bubbletucky Park where Cadabrin and Bloomie were having a picnic. Cadabrin: (handing Bloomie a pie) "Pie, Bloomie?" Bloomie: "Why thank you, Cadabrin." (takes the pie) "This is so nice of you to take me out on a picnic." Cadabrin: "Thanks." (they then both heard a rustling noise from a nearby bush) "Do you hear that?" Bloomie: "What is it?" Cadabrin: "I don't know, but don't worry." (moves infront of Bloomie) "I'll protect you." (Bloomie blushes lovely) Then, a blue and red squeaky ball with a white strip and a yellow star pops out from the bush and bounces right in front of Cadabrin and Bloomie. Cadabrin: (confused) "A...ball?" Bubble Puppy: (comes over to the squeaky ball) "Arf, arf, arf!" (starts to play with it) Bloomie: (sweetly) "Aww, a doggy!" Cadabrin: "Uh, actually, that's a puppy.'' Bloomie: (sweetly) "Aww, a puppy!" (Cadabrin stairs at the viewers, unamused) Gil: (from the distance) "Bubble Puppy!" (Bubble Puppy hears Gil, collects the squeaky ball, and hurries away) Bloomie: "Where's the puppy going?" Cadabrin: "I'll show you, come on." (he and Bloomie pack up their picnic and follow Bubble Puppy) At the Lane, the Bubble Guppies were busy with themselves. Molly: (giving Mia some milk) "That's it, Mia, nice and slow." Gil: (waiting very anxiously for Bubble Puppy to come back) "What's taking Bubble Puppy so long?" Goby: (drawing on a blueprint paper) "You need to be patient, Gil." Deema: (relaxing in an old and scratched couch) "Yeah. You need to relax, and be cool like me." Oona: (searching through a trash can) "Hmm...Maybe lunch will cheer you up." Nonny: (mixing a pot of soup) "We're having soup." Gil: "Hmmm...I think I'll have some in a bowl." (a squeaky ball passes him) "Huh?" Bubble Puppy: (comes up behind Gil) "Arf, arf, arf!" Gil: (jumps startled) "Ahhhhhhh!" (lands in the trash can Oona was looking in) "I'm okay." (Oona giggles) Cadabrin and Bloomie come up on the hillside infront of the entrance of the Lane to see the guppies. Cadabrin: "See? He's over there." Bloomie: "Oh." (noticed the Bubble Guppies) "Um, who are they?" Cadabrin: "Them? Oh, their guppies." Bloomie: "Guppies?" (puzzled) "But...I thought they we're passes away." Cadabrin: "Well, these ones are from the past. They came to the future for a better life." Bloomie: "Oh." (wonders) "So, where do they live?" Cadabrin: "I don't know. They should've found a home by now." Bloomie: "Well, why not ask them?" Cadabrin: "Ask them?" (gets up) "How can I ask them?" (steps in some slippery mud) "Uh oh." (slides down the muddy hillside) "Ahhh! Woah, woah! Gah! Oh! Oh no! Ahhh! Wha! Woah! Oof!" (stops next to Gil and looks up) "Uh oh." Gil: (turns to see Cadabrin and smiles in excitement) "Well, look who decided to pay a visit." Molly: (she and the other guppies swim over to where Cadabrin is) "Hello, Cadabrin. What are you doing here?" Deema: "Are you hungry?" Goby: "Thirsty?" Nonny: "I am making soup." Oona: "Maybe he was just passing through." Cadabrin: (nervous) "Uh..." Bloomie: (from the distance) "Weeee!" (runs into Cadabrin) "That...was...fun!" Deema: "I didn't know you brought a special guest." Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps